The present invention relates to a sign system, and, in particular, to a sign system including a sign useful in point of purchase advertising that is elevated above the reach of shoppers, and is used at convenience stores, supermarkets, department stores, home supply stores and the like. Such signs being mounted above the reach of most employees, pose a safety concern when it is time to change the sign. Changing the sign usually requires the use of a ladder, which as is well known, provides a risk of collapsing or falling over when the user is near the top of the ladder. Employers and insurers are naturally concerned with the safety risks posed by the use of a means such as a ladder to perform the sign change-out task. The sign system of the present invention has an integral vertical adjustment structure, that is substantially hidden when the sign is in the operative display position and only becomes visible to a consumer or bystander during change-out of the sign and is therefore aesthetically pleasing to the consumer or bystander.
Various sign systems with integral vertical adjustment capability have been disclosed in the past, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,695, dated Dec. 30, 1997, issued to Wayne A. Current. The Current patent discloses a free-standing device for displaying a sign at various heights and includes a sign holder and a base. The sign holder includes a framed transparent window with hollow frame members disposed along the lateral sides. The base includes upwardly extending support rods for frictionally and slideably engaging the hollow interior of the frame member. The sign holder and sign are selectively maintained at various heights along the support rod. Upon lowering the support rods they are completely hidden with the hollow frame member.
Another such sign system, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,611 B1, dated Oct. 29, 2002, issued to Thomas M. Conway. The Conway patent discloses a two-position vertically adjustable sign system used for mounting display media to an associated vertically oriented rack or shelf. The Conway system permits by its vertical adjustable capability provision for access to the shelves on which the sign system is mounted for restocking or storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,349, dated May 25, 1976, issued to James G. Nidelkoff, is disclosed a support for a screen printed transparency or other photographic art work which may be raised on a track from a lowered ground position by a workman by use of a rod to engage a hook attached to a slideable frame affixed to a telescopic support to raise it into an upper position in a frame mounted on an elevated illuminated signboard. The support is fixed in the frame on the elevated signboard when raised.
Another such sign system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,532, dated Mar. 1, 1977, issued to Wayne A. Thomas. The Thomas patent discloses a display stand for a sheet-like display member which is folded to provide a top edge fold and confronting side panels having adjacent lower edges. The display member is supported in an elevated position by an upstanding rod-like structure arranged to extend between lower edges of the panels and at its upper end fold. The lower end of the rod-like structure is arranged for adhesively mounting upon a surface of display container, carton, and the like. The rod-like structure comprises two elements which have axially adjustably interconnected overlapped end portions to permit adjustable variation of the supported height of the display member above the container.
Yet another such sign system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,800, dated May 18, 1982, issued to Bernard E. Shuman. The Shuman patent discloses a lightweight display device capable of vertical adjustment to the desired height having a display frame attached to one end of a rod whose other end is formed from a pair of resilient arms having a plurality of teeth for the outer surface. The rod is positioned for ratchet-like vertical movement within a hollow tube having a threaded inner surface which engages the teeth. The frame can be raised or lowered, along the length of the rod, by extending a vertical force thereto sufficient to deflect the arms of the rod away from the threads of the tube. When the vertical force is removed, the teeth re-engage with the threads to support the display frame. The tube is mounted to a ground level base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,029 B2, dated Oct. 17, 2006, to David Wilson is disclosed a sign system provided with a hoisting mechanism for moving a sign between an access or servicing position near ground level and an elevated position. The sign system includes first and second sets of guide members and a drive system. The guide members are connected together for telescopic movement. The drive system includes a cable for raising and lowering a sign so that it may be changed at ground level.
Point of purchase sign display users such as, convenience stores, supermarkets, department stores, discount merchandisers, home supply stores and the like, in recent years have become quite concerned with making a positive effect on the consumer with regard to such sign displays upon entering the user's premises. Visual additional support poles and cables, and the like, are often not desirous, for displaying the user's point of purchase signs, but at the same time such users are very concerned with the safety of their employees while changing such sign which are often in an elevated positioned as mentioned. The foregoing prior art provides various integrally adjustable sign systems, which are either quite complex, or are for a different purpose, and apparently maybe somewhat difficult to use, or do not provide the aesthetic appeal such users demand.